Underestimate
by Elevating with You
Summary: Ever since she came back from New Zealand, Jo became insecure of her acting skills, and Kendall is being the always supportive boyfriend that he is. Just a cute little one-shot.


**Guess I can't live without this website. Oh well, my Bestie requested a one-shot and when she requests something within my reach, I do it. So yeah, this is set after Big Time Rides.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Palmwoods, kids were hanging in the pool, Katie is teaming up with Buddha Bob in a plan to annoy Mr. Bitters and the fun loving boys of Big Time Rush are causing once again, mayhem at the wonderful "Home of The Future Famous."

But behind the wooden door where the gold plate that the letter-number combination 3I was plastered on was a pacing blonde with a rolled up script tightly gripped in her hands.

"You can do this, Jo," she gave herself a pep talk, running a hand through her hair.

She was never like this before but after the movie disaster that happened back in New Zealand, she was afraid that she'll flunk another movie role.

A knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts, "Come in!" she hollered.

The door swung open to reveal her ever supporting boyfriend, Kendall Knight. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and a pair of brown pool shorts, a water gun was clutched inside his right hand.

"Hey," he smiled, giving a small peck on the cheek, "Me and the guys are going to have a water gun fight down at the pool, want to come with?"

She frowned before holding up her script, "I can't, I have to practice for my audition."

"Relax," he chuckled, taking the script from her hand and throwing at down at the coffee table, "You've rehearsed a billion times, you've got this role in the bag."

She shook her and picked up the script once again. She was so confident about the role she has her eyes set up before but that required her to learn how to drive stick shift, but ended up with a disagreement with Kendall. She didn't know what exactly happened, she has done a lot of zombie movie roles before but why was she so nervous about this one?

After weeks of calling her manager, she finally received an audition script for one of the producers that was planning to do a zombie apocalypse movie that was able to satisfy her boyfriend.

Kendall rejected almost every role she suggested of doing because of one simple reason, they all required for Jo to travel somewhere far way.

She wasn't that upset because she knew for herself that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on a movie if she knew Kendall was miles apart. After she found out about Lucy, she was so scared about losing him once again.

"I'll tell you what," Kendall started, placing both of his hands on his waist and pulling her near him, "You'll loosen up and go down to the pool with me, and I'll cancel my meeting with Gustavo tomorrow to accompany you on your audition."

After his offer, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Wouldn't Gustavo be mad at you?"

"You're worth it," he shrugged and Jo couldn't resist but to stand on her tip toes so kiss him again which Kendall gladly returned. When they pulled away, Kendall took his water in his left hand and held his girlfriend's hand in the right.

"Come on, I bet the guy twenty dollars that I'll win," he chuckled making Jo smile as he pulled out her out of the stuffy apartment.

* * *

Kendall stepped out of his car and walked around to the passenger side to open Jo's door. He held out a hand and she gladly took it as he helped her out of the car.

"Such a gentleman," she muttered with a smile.

Kendall locked the car and took Jo's hand in his and the both of them walked hand in hand as they entered the building.

They were directed to a waiting room where a bunch of hopeful actors were sitting around the available chairs and running through their lines.

When they all whipped their heads up once they heard the door creaked open, they gasped at the sight of Jo Taylor.

Jo may not know it but she accumulated quite a huge fanbase and these newbies sees her as a threat in acquiring the role that might give them their big break.

Though in Jo's eyes, they gasped because they wouldn't believe that she actually had the guts to audition. She thought they were actually mocking her for trying.

She sat down on one of the chairs and Kendall took the seat next to her.

"I'm nervous," she mumbled, squeezing her boyfriend's hand tighter.

"You got this, baby," he reassured, kissing the side of her head and this made Jo visibly relax.

Kendall always has this effect on her. Whenever she's too stressed or worried about anything, just a simple kiss from Kendall can calm all of her nerves down.

"Jo Taylor," A woman who was holding a clip called out.

Jo shot up from her seat and sent a nervous smile to the woman. She gestured for Jo to follow her behind the white painted door and she disappeared from sight.

"Good luck," Kendall told her, kissing her right on the lips.

Jo sighed in contentment and followed the woman into the room. There a camera was set up and the director was sitting there in an encouraging smile.

"Okay, I guess you know what to do," the director said, motioning to the camera, "Action!"

With much nervousness, Jo recited her lines. When she was in the middle of the audition, her nerves went away totally and did was she does best, act from the heart.

It was a love scene that she was auditioning for and instead of thinking that she was talking to a camera, she imagined that she was talking with the love of her life, Kendall.

Only when the direction said, "Cut," that's only when she snapped back into reality.

A huge grin was forming in the director's lips as he admired the actress in front of him, "That was amazing, we'll give you a call."

Jo nodded stiffly and excused herself out of the room. As soon as she stepped out, she was in engulfed in Kendall's arms.

"You did great," he smiled.

"You didn't even watched me," she giggled, slapping his arm playfully.

Kendall shrugged and kissed her, "But I still know you did well."

Jo couldn't help but smile, she was really lucky to have a guy like Kendall in her life.

Four hours later, the couple was staring at the phone that was set on the white coffee table of Apartment 2J.

Jo had her hand clasped together in a silent prayer and Kendall kept fidgeting in his seat.

When the device lit up, Jo didn't even wait until the ringtone sounded, she picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" she asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, Jo Taylor? This is from the set off…" The woman on the phone started and Kendall gave his girlfriend an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry to say that you didn't get the part," was the sad reply of the woman from the other line.

Jo's face fell and a sad frown graced her features. Kendall noticed her damped mood and wrapped and arm around her waist as she ended the call.

"I'm a failure," Jo groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I can't even get an audition right."

"Hey look at me," Kendall said, taking her chin in between his thumb and index finger, "You Jo Taylor are a such a wonderful actress, you'll no doubt get a much bigger role than that movie," he encouraged before leaning down to capture her lips in his, "And I love you."

With a smile, Jo kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands planted themselves on her waist.

"Now come on, let's go get some pink smoothies," he chuckled when they pulled away causing Jo to let out a giggle.

Jo may underestimate herself a lot but for Kendall, she was already perfect in his eyes.

* * *

**Big Time Rush is ending this week, I'm so freaking sad!**

**Review pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseee!**

**P.S. Check out my stories on wattpad, my username is yourstrulytrina**


End file.
